Another Side
While going through a time jump inside the starship, Kiva and Terra checks on Ratchet, who is taking some medicine from Angela. Kiva: How's it going, Ratchet? Ratchet: I'm okay. Just need to take some medicine Angela gave me. Sasha: Don't worry about him, Kiva. My brave boyfriend will be better in no time. Kiva: Well, that's good. Angela: But what about the sudden change? That never happened when we got here. Kiva: Hmm.. That I don't know. Sasha: Okay, here's the sudden change in history. Brace for impact, guys. - The distorted history, within the North Pole, shows two people on top of a huge cave and trapped Rudolph inside and everyone he cares with him. Tachyon: Those holidays.. There nothing but fake traditions. Once the monster disposed them, you know what must be done. ???: All is in order. Tachyon: I shall see the look on his face once he realized 'Christmas' is no more and none shall stand in my way. I shall win my ultimate war and the Lombaxes will beg for mercy.. - Upon realized this new plan to ruined the holiday season, Ratchet was shocked while Sasha looks into the new opponent. Ratchet: Tachyon.. Why would you..? Kiva: That jerk! Terra: Calm down, honey. It's too dangerous to take down Tachyon at this point, especially at this cold weather. What we need to take down is that fellow beside him. Sasha: Okay, I think I have clear info about this opponent. This guy may look a lot like the Shredder, but it's a killer robot with his personality mixed into it. Kiva: Like a 'robot-shredder'? Sasha: Yeah. Terra: When did this robot show up? Sasha: Right about..here. Where Rudolph is returning home. Here's the problem - without enough encouragement for him, destroying this robot would be impossible. Kiva: We should think of a way. Sasha: And we will. The only strategy we have is go to an earlier point in time, where the Reindeer Games are about to take place. Kiva: Well, let's go. Sasha: Not yet. We'll be there within ten minutes. Just make sure you're well prepared for this, in the meantime. Kiva: Okay. Be prepared, got it. - As Kiva and Terra preparing to themselves for the rest of the mission, Ratchet decides to look at the correct sets of history. Over many months, Rudolph was taught many things by his father. From fighting opponents to avoiding a monster called Bumble. Clank: Things are going okay here. Sasha: I'm sure Rudolph will be just fine. Kiva: I'm glad he's okay. Ratchet: This robot will not be an easy opponent. Who knows where he could be..? Sasha: No one does. But the only thing that matters, right now, is to protect Rudolph. Kiva: Me and my boyfriend will protect him. Sasha: I know you would. You two did have a good start. Thanks to you, Rudolph will definitely listen to us. Well done. Kiva: Thanks, Sasha. Sasha: And yet I wonder.. - Sasha looks through the events before the corruption hits. Ratchet: What are you looking for? Sasha: I thought there's another person who has a..setback. Kiva: That's weird.. - Sasha quickly finds the location of that person. Sasha: Strange.. Santa's helpers are helping him with the holiday season, right? Kiva: Yeah. Sasha: I thought so.. Here, look at this. - The screen shows the elves are working on the toys for Santa, all except for one. The boss complains about his lack in progress. Sasha: There, that one. Kiva: Gee.. I guess he wants to be a dentist. - After a short conversation and a shocking surprise from the boss, Kiva was right about this decision. Sasha: Hmm.. Alister: A dentist, huh? That wasn't a bad choice. Kiva: Yeah. Terra: Hang on a second.. The reaction is the same! Kiva: Holy smokes... Ratchet: What do you mean? Terra: Kiva, remember how Santa reacts when Rudolph shines his nose? Kiva: Yeah. Terra: This reaction is the same thing. Think about it.. Rudolph doesn't have to hide his nose or that guy doesn't have to hide his passion. Kiva: My love, you are a genius! Ratchet: That's completely true. However, those around them are very stubborn for the original routine. If they are not careful, this will turn into a steamed problem. Kiva: Are we there yet? Sasha: Just about there. Kiva, Terra.. Good luck. - The two headed back to the dropship, got in and descends down to the surface. During the trip back, Kiva keeps wondering about many things. Kiva: You know? I'm wondering.. Terra: About what, sweet pea? Kiva: Many things. Like where the powerful artifact is hiding. Terra: Could've imagined how hard it was, just to find it. But, there is a way. Kiva: How? Terra: He did say that it has a very strong light within. Maybe, we can track it down by using our new totems. Kiva: Sounds like a good idea, my love. Terra: Plus, I did cast a magic spell into them. - Somehow, Kiva was caught off-guard by Terra's surprise into these totems and tries to find out more. Kiva: How did you do that? Terra: Shh.. Spoilers.. *kissed Kiva on the cheek* Kiva: Oh! *blushes* I see what you mean, my love. - The dropship has landed back to the North Pole. Category:Scenes